


shut up and deal

by justjstuff



Series: Naruto Prompts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: kakasaku, Drabble, F/M, Kinda, Tumblr Prompt, apparently I can't write a simple drabble without having a backstory first, in this one sakura is a BAMF as per usual, kakashi jumps out of windows to avoid things/people, sakura is having none of his bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjstuff/pseuds/justjstuff
Summary: Short drabble in answer to the prompt:"Sakura stops by Kakashi's home to find him playing poker with his ninken. She decides to join in."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Naruto Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547845
Comments: 19
Kudos: 227





	shut up and deal

**Author's Note:**

> itslulu42 over on Tumblr gave me this prompt more than a year ago, I think, and I'm just moving it here!
> 
> Enjoy :)

It’s been a month since New Years Eve. A month since the party at the Jounin Headquarters. Exactly a month since Sakura had last seen Kakashi.

She’d known at the time that it wasn’t exactly the best setting. They had both been on the wrong side of drunk and right in the corner between the wall and the coffee maker. All their friends were there and the only thing keeping their gossipy eyes from them was a very public fight going on in which Anko had actually made Gai cry.

It had been unexpected, sure, but Sakura hadn’t been the littlest bit surprised when Kakashi half fell on her before pulling his mask down and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

There had been this unspoken thing between them for months now, years if she was being particularly honest with herself.

It’d started when she took her first mission as a Jounin. She had been sent as backup to his own solo S-Rank in Kumo and had felt a warm weight settle pleasantly in her belly at the surprised and appreciative look he’d sent her when she came into the cave where he was being held hostage, fists swinging and caving the enemy’s chest like it was made of paper.

They made a good team and there was no denying that. The rate of success on the missions they went together was so high that the Council had pushed Tsunade-shishou to put her on ANBU roster so she could take those high risk, unranked missions he usually took by himself.

Sakura had taken pride in knowing that she had been the first of the Rookie 9 to make into ANBU, shortly after making Jounin at only seventeen.

Months passed and their relationship, which at the best of times had been polite familiarity while they attended the usual Team 7 meeting, slowly morphed into something else. Something more.

They were partners in every way that counted. She was there to put him back together after he selflessly gave everything on the battlefield and could always count on him to have her back. When they were at the village it was common for them to train every day and sometimes they even crashed in one another’s bed after a particularly exhausting mission.

And now he was avoiding her.

He had taken every solo mission he could weasel out of their Hokage and whenever he was at the village at the same time she was, they’d never crossed paths. Every time she went somewhere she would usually find him, people told her that Kakashi had just left. Once, she had even tried to mask her chakra but as soon as she entered the Jounin Headquarters, Kakashi had exited through the window.

Straight out forgotten his coffee and jumped out of the window into the rain outside.

All of that because of a kiss. Admittedly an amazing, toe curling if a little awkward kiss, but still.

Sakura figured it was about time she put an end to that bullshit. So like a proper kunoichi, she ambushed him when she knew that he was supposed to be bedridden after a mission to Kiri and in a particularly cloudy day when she was certain he would be home.

She brushed past his traps like they were nothing and carefully stepped into his living room through the only window. What she saw there was enough to give her pause.

“You’re playing poker,” she said dumbly.

Kakashi lazily looked up from his position on the floor.

“You broke into my apartment.”

“You’re playing poker with your dogs,” Sakura managed to say with slightly more emphasis.

“Ninken,” he corrected her and carefully laid his cards down while the pack happily greeted her.

They looked at each other for a moment, his eyes hiding apprehension behind nonchalance and hers openly bewildered.

“That’s… sad.” She raised her eyebrows. “Adorable,” she conceded, “but sad.”

Kakashi sighed and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even further.

“It’s about to rain, Sakura-chan,” he looked at her pointedly, “you should go. Seeing as my traps are insignificant to you, I bet you can leave the same way you came in.”

Sakura felt a flash of anger run through her at his dismissive attitude but reigned it in and took a step forward. She knew by now that the best way to win one over him was to play in subtext. He was always more accepting.

“Right.” She sat down right in front of him and winked at Pakkun when the little pug rounded up the other dogs to leave. “Deal me in.”

Kakashi looked at her, the only thing betraying his bafflement a slightly raised eyebrow. They stared each other down for a while, his gaze intense and hers unyielding, before Pakkun waved his goodbye and Kakashi turned to glare at his betrayal.

Sakura shrugged and grabbed the cards on the table to shuffle them.

“No manners,” she grumbled to herself before placing the deck in front of him. “If you win, I leave.”

“And if I lose?” Kakashi exhaled heavily through his nose and looked at her resignedly.

She knew it was a loaded question. This wasn’t just him accepting her in his apartment that night. It was Kakashi coming to terms with the fact that she had already wiggled her way into his life and wasn’t about to let things go easily. It was him realising that she was calling him out on his bullshit and that he had nowhere to run.

“I get a kiss,” she replied matter-of-factly. So much for subtlety.

Sakura heard him suck in a sudden breath before he looked to the side, pink just peeking through the edges of his mask.

“That’s not really how poker works.”

“Shut up and deal, Hatake.”


End file.
